1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of identification, access control and evaluation and more particularly relates to using a smartphone in this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern mobile communication device, such as the cellular telephone or so-called smart cellular telephone (smartphone) has become almost ubiquitous in society. Most adults and teenagers routinely carry these devices as well as a number of younger children. The smartphone incorporates considerable processing power and sophisticated communications with a powerful display system and embedded sensors.
The smartphone also promises to become the portal allowing secure personal authentication, mental and physical evaluation and secure access control. The smartphone will become the preferred tool for the “accountable care process”, and everything that this proposed health insurance system contemplates will demand both secure identification and ubiquitous ease of use for quickly and repeatedly determining levels of health and competence over a wide range of activities, as well as subsequent calculation of the risks within a group of insured individuals.
Risk management will become the primary focus of health providers as they navigate the new health insurance frontiers. They must inform and motivate their partners and customers so that they can mitigate their risks. Patients will strive to be healthier because they will be rewarded for their efforts. Health teams will be organized and promoted. Effective, inexpensive tools for monitoring health will be in great demand.
Biometric ID hardware and software will be readily available on many smartphones. Fingerprint, facial recognition, voice recognition will all be used to secure the ID and to access information. This will be especially true for individuals who are seeking help in maintaining their health at specific levels. Employers will be instilling a “team spirit” as all employees strive to maintain the costs of health care for their group.